


Bad Angel III

by akelios



Series: Bad Angel [3]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dresden Files Kink Meme, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Kinkmeme, M/M, Mind Games, Tentacles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicodemus brings Harry to the island in Lake Michigan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Angel III

The tentacles held me while Anduriel moved around the cabin. When he came back over to where I knelt his hands were full and he was smiling. I shivered. Nicodemus had left the door open and there was a freezing wind slicing through the room.

“The owners of this boat were interesting people, Dresden. The things they got up to out here.” He mimed a shiver. “But they were kind enough to leave us some of their toys. Wasn't that nice of them?” Anduriel disappeared behind me and I jumped when an ice cold hand pressed into the middle of my back. The tentacle that had been sitting there, inert, still buried deep inside me started to withdraw, twisting side to side as it went, like a snake. As soon as it was free, something else, hard and unyielding was pressed into my dripping hole. I was sore, and whatever it was was large, stretching me out even after having had both the tentacle and Anduriel's cock up there. I hissed and thrashed, trying to dislodge it, to push it back out. A tentacle slid between my legs, cold, dry 'flesh' rubbing against my balls and then pressing up against the base of the thing inside me, holding it there against my resistance. There was the sound of leather, I thought, and the metallic clicking of buckles, and then I was being pulled up off my knees, the tentacles stretching me out into a narrow X shape. 

The next bit happened too fast for my dazed mind to take advantage of it. My legs were released and they swung free, brushing the floor. Before it quite registered, Anduriel was sliding something made up of thin leather straps up my legs and once he'd gotten it up over my hips, the tentacles were back, wrapping around my ankles and holding me spread once more. I could only hang there, wondering what the hell was going on now. The tentacle beneath me moved, but before I could push, the leather thing was there, and with a click or two of buckles, I was trapped. 

Anduriel glanced at the door, then ducked down. When he came back up, he had a long, twisted piece of cloth, a large knot tied in the center of it. “He's getting annoyed. Mortals, no patience, even after two millenia.” I bared my teeth at him and then clamped my lips shut. I knew he'd get the gag in anyway, but I wasn't volunteering for it. The shadow man shrugged and the thin tentacle that I had somehow managed to forget was still wrapped around my cock squeezed, twisting around me and bending in all the wrong ways. I held out for a few seconds, but then I felt another tentacle wrap itself around my balls and repeat the movement, and I screamed. Anduriel was right there, and in seconds I was gagged, the knot pressing down on my tongue, my lower jaw.

The tentacles dropped me back down to the floor and the sudden jarring impact made all my pains jump back to life. I started to curl forward, into myself, but hands caught my arms up, brought them around in front of me and then slapped a pair of manacles on. Anduriel threw a fairly warm cloak over my shoulders and then pulled the hood up and over my head. It was so large that once he'd pulled it as far as it would go, I could only see a tiny sliver under the bottom edge.

The trip off the boat, onto land and then up a large rise was interesting. It was freezing and the cloak was not enough to keep me from knowing it. Wind blew it this way and that, exposing different bits of naked skin to the weather and my bare feet went numb pretty quick. If I'd been in a less painful frame of mind, I'd have been thinking about frost bite. As it was, I had other things to worry about. I tripped, stumbled, and was dragged the last several feet to our destination.

My shackles were tied with rope to a metal spike that had been driven into the ground and then Anduriel and Nicodemus were gone. I knelt there, aching, tired, and cold. I couldn't see a damn thing and even though I tried to listen, all I heard was the whipping of the wind. Wherever we were, we had the protection of some walls, or that frigid wind would be cutting through me even now. It felt like I was there for hours, shivering and miserable, but I had no frame of reference. All I know is that I went numb and must have dozed off somehow, because when Nicodemus threw the hood off my face, it was like he'd just appeared in front of me. 

He pressed one hand to the top of my head and I could feel, distantly, his fingers rubbing gently against my scalp, almost massaging it.

“I want to show you something, Harry.” I raised my eyebrows at him in what I hoped was a sarcastic way. The hand on my head grew heavy, fingers clenched in my hair and he used that leverage to force me to turn my head. I sucked in a breath, shaking my head 'no' when I saw what Nicodemus wanted me to see. Ivy, tiny and crumpled in a greater circle, trapped. She was unconscious, I thought, still warmly dressed. If it wasn't for the setting I'd have said she was unharmed, but I knew better. “Shh.” I realized I'd been trying to shout at him through the gag. “We don't want to wake up little Miss Archive, do we? There are some things children just shouldn't see, don't you agree, Harry?” He moved, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke. “I'm going to fuck you again, Harry. I'm going to cover you with my seed, until you can't think of anything else but me, buried inside of you, remaking you from the inside out. By the time I'm done, you'll be nothing but a willing, mindless vessel. Broken and begging for me to use you again, to fill up all the empty places. 

“Do you want her to see you like that? Do you? Small and whimpering? Face in the dirt, ass in the air, being fucked until you can't see straight? I don't think so. I think you want this to be quiet; a little private time between us. But if you're too noisy, Harry, you'll wake her. And if you're not careful, your magic, that magic I can feel playing against my skin right now, will trip the security on that circle, and you'll kill her. Do we understand each other now, Harry?” I stared at Ivy, so immensely powerful and so vulnerable, and I nodded as much as his grip allowed. “I knew you were a clever boy.”

Nicodemus pulled on my hair once more. It didn't serve any purpose but to hurt, to humiliate. I knew this. I'd been through this before and survived. I would again. And if I could protect Ivy, keep her from knowing this, from seeing it, then maybe I could find a way out. Find a way to save her.

The cloak was pulled away, tossed off into a dark corner somewhere and I was cold, nearly painfully so. I don't know what was going through Nicodemus' head, but he just knelt there, stroking his hand up and down my spine, slowly, as though we were lovers. I shivered, naked, bound and gagged and tried to keep my head on straight. Finally, a decision was made, or maybe Nicodemus decided I'd turned blue enough for his tastes. He slipped the knot on the rope and took hold of the short chain between my wrists. 

I couldn't get my legs to work. My feet had gone numb some time ago and after the beatings I'd taken I had nothing left. I was doing all I could to keep from just closing my eyes and letting everything go to hell. Nicodemus didn't care. When I couldn't walk, he dragged me. The ground was mostly cleared dirt, hard packed but relatively smooth. Except for every so often when some tender part of me would find a half buried rock. By the time Nicodemus dropped me next to the small fire he had going, I was bleeding from half a dozen small wounds. A foot slipped under my stomach and pressed, flipping me over onto my back. I panted through the gag, waiting.

“Remember what happens if you get noisy, Harry. The Archive wakes up. Maybe I even figure out a way to get her in on the fun.” I choked. The idea that he could- it shouldn't have shocked me, not after everything. But it did. Nicodemus grinned and untied the gag. I worked my jaw, stretching it, but didn't make any sound. “Perfect.” He ran a hand down the side of my face. Gentle again.

Something cold slipped across one of the bleeding cuts and I jerked, biting down to keep the yelp inside. More touches, cold and slippery and familiar. I couldn't see them, but I knew that Anduriel's shadow tentacles and formed around Nic. Small mouths opened on them, sealing over the cuts and and licking. Tiny tongues sliding into the scrapes, flicking back and forth. I whimpered, the softest sound I could make. It hurt, but it somehow also felt good. 

I slammed my head back into the dirt, trying to drive the sensations back to where they belonged. Pain and only pain. Nicodemu laughed above me and I felt him kneel between my legs, spreading them wide. “Hold him down.” Larger tentacles wrapped around my legs at ankles and knees, another gripped my bound wrists. They pulled, stretching me out and a groan escaped as I felt my joints pulling. It sounded so very loud in my ears, I rolled my eyes to look at Ivy. She was still in the same position. I took a deep, shuddering breath and pushed my magic away, grounding it out as much as I could.

“Ah, Harry. You have no idea how good you look.” Fingers undid the leather and buckles, pulling the harness clear of my body, leaving me completely bare. A muscular hand, callused in odd, unfamiliar ways wrapped around my lip cock and a frisson went up my spine. The mouths began their movements again, sucking, biting without teeth, so that it was just pressure. Nicodemus began to jerk me off, slow and steady. Even though I was limp, it didn't take long. He knew how bodies worked. He knew my body. 

I ground the back of my head into the dirt, eyes closed, a high pitched whine escaping as I fought myself, fought not to give in. But it was a losing battle. I didn't have enough control. I didn't have enough of anything. A twist of the wrist, the flash of teeth in the wavering firelight and I came, choking on my own tears.

“Shh. Shhh. Calm down. You're so sweet, so pliant, aren't you? Do you know why? Why you don't fight harder? I know you tell yourself it's because you're trying to save the girl, but that's not it at all.” Nicodemus took hold of the thing inside me, twisted it, pulling it out and then slowly pressing in. Again and again. I felt so stretched, impossibly so. “It's because you like it. You only fight hard enough to tell yourself you tried, and then you give in. I could do anything, anything at all, and you'd let me.” 

Nicodemus yanked the thing out, too fast, and blood filled my mouth again as I bit down. I was suddenly empty, fluid starting to leak out immediately even as I tried to clench down, to stop feeling so hollow. Nicodemus tsk'd and slid two fingers in without pause. I'd been stretched so wide for so long it was like they weren't even there. The air thrummed with his pleasure and he came back with three. I felt those, barely, and squirmed. 

“So perfect. Such a slut, aren't we, Harry? Nothing else will satisfy, after this. You'll dream of me for the rest of your life.” 

Something wide, rough and fleshy pressed into me and I froze. What was he- oh stars. His hand. I keened as I felt him sink into me up to the second knuckle, maybe. It was too much. He had to stop. He had to.

“Stop. Stop. Please, please stop. I can't- you'll kill me. Don't do this, god, Nic, please...” I whispered it, rough, coughing up my own blood and saliva. My magic spiked against my own skin. I wanted to use it, to throw him off of me, to get free, but some part of my mind remembered Ivy, and held it down. No matter what happened, I would not be the cause of her death. I wouldn't.

The fingers inside me twisted, working their way deeper.

“This is what I want, Harry. I'm going to fuck you with my fist, and you'll come from that alone. If you can't be quiet, I can gag you again. Would you like that? We've made it so far alone, I'd hate to lose what we have.” I couldn't answer him. I didn't need to. A tentacle, thicker than the others nibbling along my flesh or holding me down slid up along my cheek, pushing itself against my mouth then flattening out. Gagged. I tried not to feel relieved. I couldn't scream now. I couldn't endanger Ivy like that.

He pressed on, thicker and harder, more and more pressure, uncomfortable, then painful. I felt the ridge of his thumb, pressed up against the palm, a grating, tearing addition to everything else, and I screamed. “That's it. That's good. Give it all to me.” Then he was there, inside of me up to the wrist. I knew it would hurt, I knew it would do no good at all, but I fought. The tentacles held me down, kept me from tearing myself apart of Nicodemus' hand and eventually I slumped, mind skittering around, touching different facts and sensations and then shying away. I reached for my magic, desperate, and found it sliding away from my touch. Not enough control. I couldn't wield it when I needed it the most.

My hips jerked as the hand inside me moved, fingers rippling, opening and closing slightly, then twisting until they found that spot inside me. Lightning shot through me and then Nicodemus touched it again, his hand curling inside me, clenching and he began to thrust his clenched fist inside of me in short, sharp movements. Just a little back and forth, but it was enough, rubbing against the over sensitive walls, against the spot that took my breath away, that made my body forget where we were and who was doing this, and I found myself hard again, like a goddamn teenager and then Nicodemus' mouth was on me, swallowing my entire length in one move, his hand still buried deep inside and with a flick of the tongue, some pressure, I came, spilling into his mouth. He spat it out, splattering my stomach with a mix of my own come.

Nicodemus flattened his fist out again inside of me, and slowly pulled out. I was boneless, weak, and it was easier to feel it slide out, the rough islands of his knuckles rubbing against my strained and abused flesh. 

A rustle of quick movement and then Nicodemus stood over me, still dressed but with his pants open just enough to pull out his own weeping cock. He focused on my face, not meeting my eyes, but coming as close as he could and jerked off. I squeezed my eyes shut right before he came, warm, sticky and salty across my face, until it was the only thing I could feel. My every breath carried the scent of Nicodemus' release. 

Hands wrapped around my wrists, and when they pulled back I could feel a second pair of chains. I knew the feel. Thorn manacles. Nicodemus leaned down and brushed the tip of one finger along the edge of my jaw line. When I opened my eyes, the tentacle that had been gagging me withdrew.

I heard movement and turned to look in the direction of Ivy and her cage. 

It was empty. The active greater circle was gone. There was nothing there. My eyes flew to Nicodemus. He was smiling, like a shark smiles.

“We missed the Archive, back at the aquarium. Her dog is skilled. He took out Tessa's men and kept the Archive safe until the sign dropped.” I kicked at him. The tentacles had dissolved, once the thorn manacles were clamped on, but I was sluggish and slow and bleeding. I missed. 

Nicodemus grabbed me with one hand in my hair and the other on the chains. He yanked me up, pulled me over to one wall, next to a huddled form. When I could force my eyes to focus, I realized it was Marcone. He was tied to the wall with rope, one side of his face bloody, bruises visible on his face and scrapes on his hands. Nicodemus took the trailing end of the rope that tied Marcone to the wall and tied it around my chains, leaving me curled up on the dirt beside Marcone's ripped and ruined pants leg. 

“You boys play nice now.” He ruffled my hair and then slunk away into the shadows.

“Dresden? Dresden, are you-”

“Shut. Up.” I bit it out and met his eyes. I knew he'd seen everything. If I hadn't known when I saw him staring with cold, burning hate at Nicodemus, I'd have known when I saw the very human look of pity and anger in his eyes. I pushed myself up a little, half sitting against the wall and in the dirt between us, I started to scratch out a message.


End file.
